


Traveler's Holiday

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Sharing, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stops to see the 4th of July fireworks at Castiel's request; instead they make some of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveler's Holiday

Dean parks the Impala a good five hundred feet behind the rest of the cars in the huge dirt lot.  It's barely dark and the sound of fireworks from the open field half a mile ahead has just begun as he takes a seat on the hood of the car.  Castiel stands between Dean's knees, closer than the Mississippi heat would suggest is appropriate.  The heavy smell of summer flowers and nearby water hangs in the air like a perfume between them.

"I'm glad you decided to stop," Cas says low and rough, tugging at Dean's shirt.  He gets  _restless_  when they drive for too long without a break, begged for a hundred miles to stop and see fireworks.

"Yeah?" Dean's hands come to rest on Castiel's waist, slipping easily under the soft black t-shirt Dean talked him into wearing instead of his usual heavy suit.  Castiel's lips are on Dean's neck, wet kisses and not-so-gentle nips that go straight to his rapidly hardening cock; Dean tips his head back just in time to see a crackling blue sunburst in the sky above him.

"Yeah," Castiel answers, pulling Dean's t-shirt up and off before doing the same to his own.  The air is warm on Dean's bare back as he slides forward on the hood of the Impala to put his feet back on the ground with the realization that watching fireworks is a distant second to Castiel's  _real_  plan.  His body sticks to Castiel's, sweaty skin dragging as their lips meet for a hungry kiss.  Castiel's cock is unmistakably hard, separated though it is from Dean's by two pairs of jeans.

Cas moans, a thick rumble that twists delightfully in the pit of Dean's stomach and steals his breath; his hips push forward against Dean's, grinding roughly as they fall into another kiss and then another.  More starburst crackles sound off from above as Dean slips his fingers through Castiel's belt loops and pulls their bodies together in a steady rhythm.  He doesn't even try to stop the whimper that bubbles up from his chest when Castiel bites at his bottom lip.

"I wanna fuck you," Castiel says against his mouth, the words so illicit from an angel's lips.  It's like a gut punch; sweat rolls down the valley of Dean's spine as he sucks at the salt-sweat skin of Castiel's throat while he tries to gather his willpower.

"Can't," Dean answers just under Castiel's earlobe.  His fingers are clumsy on the button of Castiel's jeans, knuckles pressed into sweaty skin, drawing a shivering gasp.  "Not here, not now."

This is the next best thing, Dean tells himself as he reaches into Castiel's underwear to free his cock.  Cas is a quick study, his fingers trembling as he does the same for Dean.  With his ass planted firmly against the front of the car and his feet planted on solid ground, Dean pulls Castiel forward again, taking both their cocks in one hand, squeezed between their bodies.

He barely hears the thunder of fireworks in the sky overhead as Castiel's lips descend on his again, too eager and too hard and too desperate.  Dean strokes their shafts together, pulling his fist over the precome slick heads of their cocks as he struggles to hold them both upright.  Castiel's hips stutter and twist as he fucks into Dean's grip, a hoarse moan for Dean to taste and swallow accompanying each thrust, every sound feeding the pool of need in Dean's belly that threatens to spill over.

Dean's fingers tighten reflexively as he pulls his lips away from Castiel's and returns his attentions to his neck, trying to forestall his own orgasm with the distraction.  Cas leans his head back, one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other curled around the back of his neck, pulling his lips harder against salty skin.  Dean growls and fists their cocks more quickly, sticky wet sounds filling his ears, punctuated by sharp, high crackles and deep thundering booms that shake his bones.

Castiel's breath comes in ragged gasps and senseless pleas, his cock thickening where it lies against Dean's as he ruts mercilessly.  His fingers curl, blunt nails scratching at Dean's skin when Dean reaches up with his free hand to grab his hair and pull him into another kiss.  He cries out, cut off against Dean's lips, his cock jerking hot come over Dean's still-stroking fingers.  

It's slick and hot and pungent in the already thick air.  Castiel takes Dean's face in both hands and kisses him, tongue pushing and sliding with no finesse but so much enthusiasm that Dean's toes curl in his boots and his hips roll of their own accord, fucking into his own slick fist.  He squeezes and twists his hand around the head of his cock and pleasure explodes from the middle of him, choking off his breath as he comes so hard he thinks for a second he's actually going to die.

When his cock stops jerking, he pulls his hand away, sucking the heavy, swampy air like there's no tomorrow and whispering feverish nonsense against Castiel's lips.  Dean feels overheated, the prickle of sweat like an itch across his shoulders and down his back, his jeans sticking to his legs; heat radiates like a furnace from Castiel's body, sweaty and slick where it's pressed against Dean's.

"Let me taste us," Castiel says, his lips half a breath from touching Dean's and his voice shot through.  Dean lifts his shaky hand, his heart pounding as Castiel's lips wrap around his fingers one by one, his tongue soft, curling around each of Dean's fingers to suck them clean until Dean can't take it anymore.  He pulls his fingers away and palms Castiel's jaw roughly, catching his gaze in the flickering light of the fireworks display.

"I'm glad I decided to stop," Dean says, flashing a quick grin before he leans in to kiss Castiel breathless all over again, savoring the earthy bitterness of come on his lips.


End file.
